


Calling a Bluff

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [6]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lisa continues to resist Johnny's propositions.





	Calling a Bluff

“At least now we know where we stand, don’t we?”  
  
Lisa took a moment to weigh her options; the feel of Ethan’s hands lingered on her arms and Johnny’s smile assaulted any confidence she previously had.  
  
His proposal disgusted her. Under normal circumstances, any woman would consider him the kind of bad boy novels were written for. In the reality she had tangled herself in; he was just another man with the most basic of needs and primal instincts.   
  
To him, sex must’ve been about power and control. An absolute turn off to a woman like her, unashamed of her sexual needs and wants.  
  
Johnny had morphed from a friend to an enemy; Lisa did not handle those well.  
  
Holding his dark gaze, she slipped her jacket off her shoulders and allowed a smile to dance on her lips.   
As she had predicted, Johnny was pleased by her action and expectant of more.   
  
She stood to her feet and took a step forward, positioned between his open legs. When he reached a free hand to squeeze her thigh, Lisa tilted her head and mustered up the sexiest look in her arsenal.  
  
Again, he was too easy to engage.  
  
She laughed when he tossed the pillow aside and tried to reach for her again. Lisa stepped back, signaling everything would have to be done her way, and waited for him to surrender.  
  
Johnny stared up at her, resting his body completely before her.  
  
In a slow motion, seduction swirling in her bottomless chocolate stare, she knelt down and undid the button of his shirt. While he enjoyed every minute, just the hint of her touch, Lisa was prepping herself mentally.  
  
There was no way she would be used as a man’s toy again. She’d never be second to any woman. Most importantly, she would never be anyone’s mistake again.  
  
Knowing all of this, the opportunity presented itself as Johnny leaned his head back.  
  
She balled her hand into a tight fist and darted it into his bullet wound.   
  
Johnny let out a loud scream, his eyes no longer lustful and full of anger, “What the f—!“  
  
Remaining in her position, she kept one fist in his side and wrapped her free hand around his throat, “You listen to me, you sick bastard, I am not a hooker nor am I your bitch. So let’s get our deal straight one more time.”  
  
Johnny was in too much pain to argue, breathing heavily without a word back to her.  
  
“If I wanted to have sex with you, you’d be damn lucky to have the privilege. As of right now, you couldn’t blackmail me to give you a manicure. And as far as your little threat goes?” Lisa leaned in close, so near her lips were a breath away from his, “The looney bin was a vacation for me, remember? Imagine how brief my stay would be should I mention the threats made against me by a powerful mobster? Could anyone really blame me for using one of the million medical techniques I knew of to eliminate my **little** problem?”  
  
Johnny surprised her by smiling once more, “And the lawyer?”  
  
“Oh, believe me, I can be very persuasive when I wanna be.” Lisa narrowed her eyes, signaling the severity and truth of her every word, “Keep your ass behind the line because, when and if you cross me, you will regret it. I don’t care who you think you are.”  
  
Johnny should’ve tried to up the ante, but he did not. Instead, he gave a small nod, “Understood, Doctor Niles.”  
  
Slightly alarmed by her own actions, she removed her touch from him entirely and sat back on his coffee table, “Where’s the syringe?”  
  
A light chuckle left his lips as he winced at his side pain, “No. There’s no way I’ll let you persuade my lawyer before our dealings are done.” When she signaled she may return to her position, he held his hands up, “I’ll keep it professional.”  
  
“Fine.” Lisa put her jacket back on, gathering her things to leave, “Make sure you watch that wound. You don’t want to get _infected_.”  
  
“Lisa.” He waited for her sarcastic look to find him, “If you change your mind about making Patrick jealous, we can always renegotiate.”  
  
She tried not to smile, amazed at his tenacity, and exited the penthouse, fully aware Johnny would try again.   
  
Her only hope was he would be smarter in his persuasion next time.


End file.
